


A Bakers Dozen

by EchoCharm



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery AU, Bobby and Trevor are two different people, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'll add more tags as i go, Jukebox, M/M, bobby and carrie are cousins, established willex, juke, no beta wedie like three ghost himbos, there is some swearing but like not a lot, there's more swearing than i originally thought, willex, willex will show up soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: It was 1:30 AM and his alarm was going off. It was time to go to work. Ugh. One day he would have a real job where he didn’t have to be before the ass crack of dawn.To make matters worse(better) the new girl still needed training. Maybe she’s cute?Luke got up out of bed, fumbled around for some clothes and grabbed his keys and was off. He’d make coffee when he got to work.Was it ridiculous for him to be up at this time? Yes. But there was a sick twisted part of him that enjoyed it. He enjoyed being out in the world when the sun had yet to wake up and the reset button for society hadn’t been hit yet.ORThe bakery au none of us knew we needed.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 103





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another multi chapter fic! and it's a bakery au because I had too. I was inspired because I'm a Pastry School Bitch (affectionate). So here we go!

It was 1:30 AM and his alarm was going off. It was time to go to work. Ugh. One day he would have a real job where he didn’t have to be before the ass crack of dawn.

To make matters worse(better) the new girl still needed training. Maybe she's cute?

Luke got up out of bed, fumbled around for some clothes and grabbed his keys and was off. He’d make coffee when he got to work.

Was it ridiculous for him to be up at this time? Yes. But there was a sick twisted part of him that enjoyed it. He enjoyed being out in the world when the sun had yet to wake up and the reset button for society hadn’t been hit yet.

* * *

It was a short drive to the bakery, but there was no way in hell he was walking. He pulled up in the parking lot and unlocked the door. He told New Girl(no Luke, she has a name. Julia?) to come in at 3 so he had some time to set some dough and make coffee and maybe even make the scones for that day.

Looking at the To Do list Flynn left the night before. The top priority was croissant dough. This would be a great time to teach Julie how to make it and show her how they fold in the butter. He wondered if anyone told her that the croissants were roll by hand. No fancy sheeter here, just sweat and elbow grease.

But training a new person meant not doing everything you wanted to. The croissant dough could wait till the next day.

The mixer was on low, knocking around the flour and water and sourdough starter. Luke looked over into the bowl and the ingredients had come together. He cranked the speed to 2.

While he waited for the first dough to finish mixing, he scaled out the second and third one, rosemary focaccia and cranberry walnut respectively.

The mixer stopped. _Shit, that better be the timer and not the fuse._ It was the fuse. The equivalent of blowing on a Nintendo cartridge, Luke unplugged the mixer, counted to ten, plugged her back in and hit the reset button.

That did the trick.

 _Make scones or coffee? Why the fuck is that a question at 2:35 AM?_ Coffee, obviously. _New girl can make the scones, Flynn said she was into making the cute shit. Probably loves making Pillsbury cookies._

Everyone always says they love to bake, and it must be amazing to work in a bakery, but it’s not sunshine and rainbows. Its thrown backs, sore feet and dry hands. New girl was in for a shock.

That’s when he heard the knock at the back door. He opened the door and that’s when he saw her.

Glowing under the dim light was a girl, a wicked beauty, with curly hair done in two braids. The braids were pinned up on her head. It made her look really cute. “Hi, I’m Julie. I’m the new hire.” She stepped into the building.

“I’m Luke. Nice to meet you.” They awkwardly stood there for a moment. “You can put you stuff there.” He pointed to the coat hanger. “And clean aprons are in the office down the hallway.”

“Thanks,” He walked back into the bakeshop and start the next batch.

Julie walked in a moment later. “What’s that you just made?”

“It’s the classic sourdough. The first proof takes a long time. For the second proof after shaping is done is in the Banneton. Can you start the next one it’s the focaccia? It’s all scaled out.”

“Yeah, and after that?” She took the Cambro filled with water and poured it into a clean mixing bowl.

“I’ll give you a tour of the place.” Luke took a sip of his coffee. “Do you want any coffee?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m not a big coffee person.” Julie grabbed the second Cambro that had flour, yeast, and rosemary scaled out and added it to the mixing bowl.

“We have tea.” Luke took a long sip from the mug.

“How about that tour?” Julie brushed the flour off of her hands and smiled at him. _Shit, her eyes are pretty._

Clearing his throat Luke said, “This is the kitchen and that over there” He point in the direction she came in from. “Is the back door. So that covers the bases.”

She folded her arms across her chest and let out a puff of laughter. “You’re kidding right?”

Luke nodded “Yeah, kick the mixer up to 2 and then I’ll show you around”

It was a small space with two ovens, some open stainless-steel shelving, a sink(no dishwasher. What the hell?), and a double door fridge. “The deep freezer is down the hallway across from the office. Any questions?”

“Yeah, what’s the white board for?” There was a large dry erase board hanging from the wall by the office door.

“Daily production. Who ever does closing the night before writes out what we need for the next day and any special orders we have.”

“So, we’ve got scones, cookies, regular bread choices, and…what I the last one?” An item was added at the bottom of the list, but it was written in horrible handwriting.

“Croissant and cinnamon buns. We use the croissant dough for the buns.”

“How can you even read that?” Julie tilted her head to one side hoping it would help her reading ability. No dice.

“I wrote it.” Everyone at work knew Luke has shit writing. “The focaccia is done.”

Julie grabbed the 20qt bowl off the hobart and hauled it over to the work top. Luke was impressed. _Oh, shit she’s not a Pillsbury cookie kind of baker is she. Damn._

* * *

The morning continued on like that. Julie was a serious baker. She knew about the science-y shit like what gluten was for and why gluten free bread sucked balls and shit he had never heard of like rope spoilage and bakers’ percentages and dough temperature?

He had the feeling she might be a pastry school girl. He needed to know “How’d you get into baking?”

“I spent a lot of time baking with my grandma growing up. Baking is the one of the only things that can calm me down, other than music.” She was into music too. “And I decided to go to pastry school because why the hell not, right? If I’m gonna go into debt for school, I might as well learn something cool.”

Before he could respond to her, someone came in through the backdoor. “Luke! Did you take my favourite parking spot!” A tall man with blond hair who was wearing a backwards snapback came in.

“That would be me. Sorry!” Julie was in the middle of shaping the sourdough. Her hands were covered in flour and dough.

“OH! New girl, right! I’m Alex. I make the best chai lattes and an amazing espresso, and all of our customers come here because they love me and it’s not to see Luke kneading bread dough or his big biceps.”

“I’m Julie. It’s nice to meet you.” She put one loaf into a banneton and then looked over at Luke who was blushing furiously. “And I think I took your parking spot. Sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it. I only care if Luke takes it.” Alex walked behind Luke as he put his apron on. “Did you get coffee already?”

“Oh, I’m not a coffee person.” Julie didn’t even think about it. Coffee wasn’t her thing.

“You mean, you regularly get up at 2 AM and you _don’t_ drink coffee?” Alex turned away from the coffee machine and looked her dead in the eyes. “Are you human?”

“Yeah, I’m human. It’s more out of spite than anything. Someone told me I would never get through Uni without coffee and pulling all-nighters. I just wanted her to be wrong for once in her life. But I do like tea.”

Alex gave her a smile. “I love it. Julie you are officially one of us. I’ll make you a chai latte.”

“Ok. Thanks?” Julie turned her focus back to the scones. Popping the tray into the oven and setting the timer.

“Next is croissants. We make the dough all at once for the week and then pull if from the freezer as we need it. There should be some in the fridge behind you.”

Julie grabbed the bundles of plastic wrapped dough labelled CD. “Do you guys have a sheeter?”

Alex and Luke laugh as they gave each other a knowing look. “Uh, yeah. About that. We do it by hand using that.” Luke pointed to a piece of equipment on top of the oven. It looked like a very large pasta sheet roller. With a hand crank. “It helps a lot.”

Julie looked at the table top sheeter. Determination in her eyes. It looked like it was arm day today.

* * *

By the end of it, Julie’s arms felt like noodles. She wouldn’t let anyone help her. She had rolled and shaped ten dozen croissants.

Alex was right. He made the best Chai Lattes. She looked at the big clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:45. How the day went by that fast was beyond her, but she wasn’t complaining.

“You can take off early if you want. I’ll make Alex do the dishes.” Luke said with a smile. He was scaling out flour for the next day.

“I heard that, and no you will not Luke! I am not your slave.” Alex was maybe her favourite person. He was in the running for Workplace BFF. He was the only one in the running for that at the moment.

“Yeah, ok if you’re sure.” Julie took off her apron to toss in the hamper on her way out.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, same time.” His smile was bright.

Julie grabbed her things off of the coat hanger and waved goodbye. For the first time ever, Luke was looking forward to waking up at the ass crack of dawn the next day.


	2. Put Two and Two Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, gals, and NB pals I finally wrote ch 2 it only took me forever. Shoutout to Knitsessed for helping come up with an idea of what to write in this chapter and to my bestie [KJSUGAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJSUGAN) for being the wonderful amazing reviewer/editor that you are. ily <3

The next morning Julie was there in the parking lot waiting for him to show.

“You don’t have to start this early.” Luke says as they both get out of their cars.

“I wasn’t sleeping anyways so I might as well learn how to open.” Julie locked the car with a click of the key fob.

With a mischievous tone Luke asked, “Someone keeping you up late?”

“No, the only person in my life right now is my roommate and bestie Flynn, who works here.”

“Oh, and they were roommates.” They walk to the front door and Luke unlocks it. Her best friend is Flynn. 

“Dude, what the actual fuck? Do you have something on your mind you need to talk about? ‘cause it’s not with me, but maybe a therapist can help you.” All she wants is coffee.

As he put in the alarm code, he said “Are you single?” _Awe, shit_. That is not what he wanted to say.

“Smooth move, Exlax.” Julie walked through the bake shop to the back and hung up her jacket.

“I’m gonna make some coffee. You want some?” Luke grabbed the coffee grounds and flipped the fancy machine on.

“I don’t drink coffee, but I’ll get some hot water for tea.” Julie was back in the bakeshop with a clean apron and was already scaling out flour for all the bread.

“Right, no coffee. So weird.” He grumbled some more things under his breath that sounded vaguely like _‘What was that Patterson?’_

Once Luke had his coffee he said “Please ignore everything I said before I had coffee. Please.” He turned up the charm to eleven and looked at her with the Puppy Eyes TM . Luke had no idea if the charm would work on her.

This gave Julie some room to work with though. A bargaining chip if you will. “I will if you do the croissants today.”

 _Shit, she’s good. I’ll give her that._ “Ok, it’s a deal.”

* * *

A few hours later and the loaves of bread were out of the oven and cooling down. The back door flew open with a rush of wind.

“Lukey-poo! Where are you? Did you miss me?” A tall child(Possibly an adult?) with dark hair walked up to Luke and gave him a big hug. “Oh! Is this Julie The New Girl?” He gestures with his entire arm towards Julie.

“Reg it hasn’t even been twenty-four hours since you’ve seen me. Yes, this is Julie. She started yesterday. And don’t call me Lukey-poo.” Luke was kneading sourdough for tomorrow. Julie liked to watch Luke knead bread dough.

When Flynn told her that she worked with a cute guy she didn’t think she’d end up working with him and giving him the nickname Mr. McBiceps. She never expected to have a work crush.

“Julie, this is Reggie. He also works here.” Reggie waved at Julie.

“If Alex said that he makes the best Chai Lattes he’s a liar. I do. I taught him everything he knows.”

“The one he made me was really good.” That was the wrong thing (or maybe just the right thing) to say because Reggie huffed and started making her “A real fucking latte. Fight me Alex.” Hey, if this little contest meant she would get to drink all the chai lattes she wasn’t complaining.

Both lattes were pretty fucking great.

* * *

It was 8:45. Julie was working on the peanut butter marshmallow squares and Luke was in the midst of laminating croissant dough.

Julie was trying her best not to burn the peanut butter and butterscotch chip mixture as she waited for it to warm up on the stove(Was she on her second attempt. Yes.)

What could possibly be distracting her at work?

Biceps of course! Mr. McBiceps was laminating croissant dough and he was using a French rolling pin! He was rolling out the dough in long motions pushing the pin with his forearms. _Kill me now._ She thought.

“Ok it's totally fine. Nothing is burnt” She pulled it off the heat and as she waited for it to cool down, she grabbed the confetti coloured mini marshmallows. Julie was still staring when she started adding the marshmallows in and put a few too many.

Luke looked over at her for a moment. “You ok there Julie?” A smirk on his face.

He knew exactly what he was doing to her. “I’m good. Super great, even. No problems here!”

Reggie looked between the two bakers. “Riiiiight. You two are something else.”

If looks could kill, Reggie would be, mostly dead. 

Thankfully a distraction walked in through the door to keep the tall child busy.

“Alex isn’t here Willie.” Reggie grabbed a mug off the shelf and started making a double shot of espresso.

“Yeah, I know he’s not here. We have a shared calendar.” He held up his phone for emphasis. “And we live together.”

“Well I know you're not here for my coffee. So spill.” Reggie put the double shot espresso in front of Willie and he gladly accepted. 

“Alex makes better coffee than you. It’s a fact bro. I’m actually here for some breakfast. I want a scone.”

“Sweet or-”

“There are only sweet ones today, Reggie. Sorry!” Julie was scraping out the pot with the peanut butter marshmallow mixture into a baking tray to set before she cut them into slices. 

“Julie! Hi, I’m Willie, Alex’s super amazing, wonderful, and loving boyfriend. He said you’re so much better to work with than Luke.”

“Hey!” Luke stopped what he was doing to protest the statement. Julie giggled at his response.

Luke forgot how to exist when he heard Julie giggle. He was staring at her all slackjawed and heart eyes.

Reggie and Willie shared a glance between them. Alex had already shared his thoughts with them the night before, at band practice before Luke showed up. 

In short Alex believes that Julie and Luke are inevitable and it really comes down to when not if. And the three guys may have(totally) placed bets on it happening. This was all the confirmation Reggie and Willie needed.

Reggie’s main goal for the day was to get Carrie, Flynn, and Bobby in on it too. The more the merrier. 

“Those are his words, bro, not mine. And Reg can I also get a multigrain bagel toasted.”

“Coming right up.” Reggie flew around the small space grabbing things as he went. 

Before Julie knew it Reggie had toasted the bagel, packaged up the scone and transferred the coffee into a takeaway cup. 

“See you guys later!” Giving them a two finger salute Willie was off.

As Willie walked down the street he sent a text to Alex.

S8r boi: I see what you mean. Luke is very into the new girl.

DDR: RIGHT! There's gonna be a workplace romance soon.

S8r boi: I’m saying 6wks.

DDR: Reggie’s on 5 wks and I’m going with a month. 

S8r boi: a month no way luke cant get his act together that fast.

DDR: but we don’t know julie maybe she’ll act on it sooner than lover boy.

S8r boi: It’s anybody’s game rn. I’ll see you at home. Good luck on the test. 

DDR: thx. Ily <3

* * *

Back in the bakeshop Luke finally finished the godforsaken task of laminating croissant dough and decided to take it easy and feed the sourdough starter.

“Does it have a name?” Julie asked him. She was decorating a few cakes for the counter.

“Does what have a name?” Luke kept his eyes on the scale as he added flour into the cambro.

“The sourdough starter. Does it have a name?” He looked up at this. 

“Um...no?” Was that a thing people did?

“In pastry school my friend and I couldn’t agree on what to name our starter. She wanted T-Swifty and I wanted Batman. So it had two first names. But let’s be honest, It’s name will always be Batman.” 

“That is a bold faced lie and you know it Molina!” _Shit Julie you’re in trouble now._

Laughing she replied, “It is not! The starter was named Batman!” 

Carrie came into view glaring at her. “T-Swifty forever and always. And you killed her on purpose!”

“I did not! It was an accident I would never kill Batman.” Julie pointed the small offset at Carrie.

“The fuck? You put him next to the oven!” Carrie’s arms were flailing around to emphasise her point.

“Ha! It’s a him! That makes _him_ Batman!” Julie pointed 

Carrie went to the office to put her stuff away and grab an apron. “ENGLISH HAS A BIAS TOWARDS MALE PRONOUNS!” 

Camly Julie responded “No it doesn’t! French and Spanish do. Don't change the subject Carrie!” and continued to decorate the chocolate cake. 

Luke was looking back and forth between the two women as if he was watching a tennis game.

Luke didn’t have a clue what he was witnessing “You know each other?” He blurted out.

“Yeah, we met in pastry school. She’s the one who introduced me to Flynn.” Carrie flung her arm around Julie's shoulders and brought her in for a hug.

“Oh. Cool.” There were so many more layers to this now. His work crush was getting complicated. “You’re besties with the boss.” 

“I guess you could put it like that.” Julie was smiling the biggest and happiest smile he’d seen yet.

Fuck, the pretty girl is friends with Flynn _and_ Carrie. There was no way this little crush was going anywhere anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first off all the stuff abut english having a bias etc etc I made up I have no idea if thats true (I mean who actually knows how to speak english) same goes with the french and spanish comment. Dont @ in the comments thanks :) 
> 
> 2nd, I think this story finally has a plot. yay!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr I'm [EchoCharm17618](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Is it good? I have no idea where this is going at the moment so if there's anything you want to see just hit me up in the comments or on tumblr at [EchoCharm17618](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/)


End file.
